Summer and the Deimon High
by Fantasia di Tempesta
Summary: When Natsumi and Koyuki are transferred to Deimon High, Hiruma is planning something on them. And why the Keroro Platoon suddenly got involved in all of this? Pure crack, first fic, so please enjoy!
1. The Beginning

Summer and the Deimon High

(A Keroro Gunso and Eyeshield 21 Crossover)

Disclaimer: Don't own Keroro Gunso and Eyeshield 21. Both of them belongs to their respective owners.

Note: First fic, so please enjoy...^^

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It was a fine Friday in Kishou Gakuen until…

"WHAT?? But Miss, you got to be kidding me!" the pink-haired and quiet hot-blooded high school student looked surprised after she heard the surprising news.

"Natsumi, I am not kidding. You are going to be transferred to Deimon High because of your potential. Besides, this school is famous for their American Football team, especially that Eyeshield boy! You are so lucky!" the principal replied in a delighted expression.

"I am?" Natsumi asked in a confused manner. "Yes indeed. Don't worry, it's only for a month and Koyuki's going with you. So, is that okay?" The principal replied, but in quiet a serious tone. Natsumi just nodded. The principal was satisfied and said, "Natsumi, you may go home now, but don't forget to tell Koyuki about this." "Yes ma'am!" Natsumi went away with a smile on her face. After Natsumi leaved the room, the principal remembered something. "Oops, I forgot to tell her about that guy. Never mind about that. She can handle him for sure."

Meanwhile in Deimon High, our young Kobayakawa Sena was having his afternoon practice. "Ya-ha! Get back to work!" Hiruma threatened every member of Deimon Devil Bats (or _his_ slaves) as usual. "Forgive me, Hiruma-san!" Sena begged to him. "Hiruma! Stop treating everyone as your slaves!" asked the auburn-haired manager. "Shut up, you f**king manager!" Hiruma, that's a bad example! Kids, don't try this at home, otherwise your parents will kill you for sure. Once again, PLEASE don't try this at home!

"Wow, Natsumi-chan! That was so amazing! We're going to a new school together!" Koyuki was so happy after hearing that news, especially because Natsumi was going with her. "So, when we will be going to that school?" Koyuki asked in curiosity. "Next Monday." Natsumi's reply was hesitant. She felt something. Koyuki felt the same thing. It looks like that something or someone was watching them behind the shadows...

"Hey, did you already hear about that news?" Monta asked Sena while they were heading to their homes. "What news? I don't know anything about it. Tell me, what is it?" Sena was filled with curiosity. "I heard that there are 2 new transfer students. It is said that they've got amazing sport skills." Monta explained it in a very serious tone. (That's rare for a monkey like him. "I'm not a monkey!" Okay, okay, forgive me! Don't stare at me like that! And why are you holding bananas as if you're going to kill me with it.) "Umm, Monta, I think I had a bad feeling about this." "Me too, I think Hiruma-san will do something to them."

Hiruma was staying at school for some unknown reasons. But it seems like he was planning something. He was watching a video of 2 ladies were playing baseball just like pros. "This is very interesting. These ladies are going to be perfect slaves for me. Kekekeke!" He laughed and laughed as he thought of a perfect plan to get them as his slaves…

(to be continued)

Note: Do you like it? Hate it? Just send in your reviews and tell me what's wrong with it!


	2. Countdown to Disaster

Summer and the Deimon High

(A Keroro Gunso and Eyeshield 21 Crossover)

Note: Hi, sorry for the long time!! I'm just not getting used to pasting fanfics. So here it is, the promised chapter 2!

I'm lazy, you know. So, please tolerate if the story came late.

Disclaimer: Don't own Keroro Gunso and Eyeshield 21. They belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 2: Countdown to Disaster

Finally, the D-day aka the first day of transfer comes. I, as the narrator here, am going to explain everything from here. So, let's have a quick recap! So, Natsumi and Koyuki are transferred to Deimon High. What? That's the place where Sena aka Eyeshield 21 and co.'s school! And now, what is Hiruma going to do with them? It's going to be a great adventure! Now, let's have a look on the Hinata Household first….

-----line breaker-----

"GERO!!!! NATSUMI-DONO, DON'T TAKE MY LOVELY GUNPLAS! NO!! GERO!!" Keroro began to beg to Natsumi for forgiveness. His eyes gone teary and he tried to hold onto Natsumi's athletic legs. "Geez, boke kaeru (aka stupid frog), stop this nonsense right now! Besides, you're not doing the housework yet! I will return it after you finish everything!" Natsumi replied in an angry tone. From those things that the alien frogs did, she STILL doesn't believe in them.

"Boke kaeru! I need to go to school now! I can't do this anymore!"

"Gero!! Please!! Fuyuki-dono, help me please!!"

Keroro just simply asked Fuyuki for help. The blue-haired 14 year old teenager just arrived and asked her sister to return it. Let's see what will happen…

"Nee-san, will you please return it? I'm sure that Gunso will do his housework later."

"Fuyuki, I can't do this right now! I should just keep these junks in my room!"

"Nee-san…"

Fuyuki can't help it. There's no way that he could ever say no to his big sister. "All right Fuyuki, I'm going! Will you come with me or not?" Natsumi shouted from the front door after keeping Keroro's precious gunplas. "Eh? Aren't you supposed to go to the Deimon High with Koyuki nee-san?" Fuyuki replied. "But you could be kidnapped by those alien freaks Fuyuki! Natsumi began to worry about her little brother. "Nee-san, don't worry! I could go to school with Nishizawa-san."

"Okay then! I'm going! Boke kaeru, don't forget to do your housework! Or else…"

"Gero!!"

Keroro sweat dropped. _Gero, gero, gero… Natsumi-dono…_ _Just wait for my payback. And then Pekopon shall be mine!! Gero… _He laughed maniacally as he saw Natsumi and Fuyuki went out. Now he can get his gunplas back. I tried to stop him and here's what happened…

----line breaker----

Me: Keroro, you know you can't do that!

Keroro: (Surprised) Gero? Wha-what's going on? I need to get my gunplas back!

Me: No, no no! You can't get it back! You're not following the script, don't you?

Keroro: Gero!! The narrator's a girl!!

Me: Why are you surprised? I'm here to substitute the old narrator!

Keroro: Oh… (Sweat drop) I see… Gero, gero, gero…

(Suddenly narrator's phone ringing)

Me: (Talking on phone) Yes… Oh okay… I'll tell him… Yes. I know. I know… (Evil grin) Bye!

Keroro: What happened, gero?

Me: Listen up. The old narrator can't come to fulfill his role as a narrator. So, I'm in charge of the story now… So, Keroro… (Otaku maniacal grin) Shall we force you to do your housework now?

Keroro: Gero!! Giroro, Kururu, anyone please help me!!

Me: Nice try. But, they're outside now. So, help me out so I can move on with the story!

(Please wait for a moment while I'm forcing Keroro to do his housework. And now let's get back to Natsumi)

----line breaker----

NATSUMI'S POV

Sigh. I knew I'm not ready for this. I don't know why. It's just like I felt that something strange will going to happen. "Nee-san, are you okay?" I was startled when Fuyuki called me. "I'm fine, Fuyuki. Look! Momoka-chan is here! You should go now! I'm going to see Koyuki-chan now!" I replied as I saw Momoka-chan and Paul on the road to school.

"Bye! I'm leaving now!"

"See you!"

I looked at my little brother as he went away with them. Then I continued walking until a familiar voice called me.

"Natsumi-chan!!"

"Koyuki-chan! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at Deimon High right now!'

"I'm waiting for you so we can go together! Isn't it fun?"

She giggled as she saw my startled look. Then I tried to calm myself. Come on Natsumi! You can do it! And then we walked together to our next destination: Deimon High.

----line breaker----

NORMAL POV

They walked together as they talked about lots of things. They talked about their new school and about other things. But then Koyuki stopped. "Koyuki-chan, what's wrong?" Natsumi asked. "I thought I just noticed something. Oh, never mind! Let's go now!"

So they walked again to their new school. But who knows what will happen there? Was it going to be a totally great time or it was going to be a countdown to disaster?

Somewhere in Deimon High, a blond haired high school student was watching a video from the surveillance camera he installed on the street. He smirked. From the dark room, we could hear his famous evil laugh. _The plan was all set._ And now no one could stop him now. But am I sure about that? Just find out later.

(to be continued)

----

Note: That's it! Please read and review!! Tell me if it's good or not!! Requests are welcome! But, that's if you want!


	3. First Day at School

Aaah!! I'm so sorry for not being posting this story for months!! So sorry!! But I do hope that this fic is long enough to satisfy you all... So, enjoy!! Why? 'Cause the real deal starts now...

---start of story---

Summer and the Deimon High

(A Keroro Gunso and Eyeshield 21 Crossover)

Chapter 3: First Day at School

All right! Finally the chapter that we all have been waiting so far is here! Before we start, let's see some things that we all witnessed in the past. So, Natsumi and Koyuki are going to the Deimon High, Hiruma's plan was all set, and Keroro is still doing his housework. This is getting interesting! Before I really start this story, I need to give you certain info about the timeline. This fic starts after the world cup (in Eyeshield 21) and in Keroro it's after the.... after the… GAH!! I forgot!! Where in the world is that script? Oh well, just figure it out yourself. Now, let's continue from where we left off…

---Line breaker---

So, there they are. Deimon High. There's going to be a great adventure there. Chaos, comedy, and 'minor' violence are going to happen. But please don't tell them about this! I asked you readers, I mean audiences, to keep a secret from Natsumi and Koyuki! If you don't, Natsumi will come and kill you! You don't want that to happen, don't you? Of course you don't. So please save your life now!

---Line breaker---

"Finally, we're here! Natsumi-chan, it's going to be great! I knew it since the beginning!" Koyuki was very enthusiastic about this new school. "Uhh, Koyuki-chan? Are we going in or not?" Natsumi replied hesitantly since Koyuki was somehow overexcited about it. "Hai!"

---Line breaker---

They walked into the school gates and saw students just simply walking and chatting about something. _They must be talking about us._ Natsumi was just thinking like that. I don't know why but somehow she's not as cheerful as usual. She hated to separate from her old school. "Natsumi-chan? Are you okay? You've been spacing out quiet often." Koyuki's voice startled her. "I'm fine. Thanks." Natsumi replied as they walked into the school building and started to search the principal's office.

---Line breaker---

Hey, Toganou! What are you reading!? It looks funny." A blonde guy (Juumonji of the Huh-huh Brothers) asked his brown haired friend with glasses who read a certain manga. "Oh. You mean this one? It's Shonen Alpha. Their stories are great, you know!" Toganou just replied. "Hey guys, guess what? There's going to be new girls on the brat's class! I heard that one of them is a manga editor's daughter." Kuroki came in and gone excited with this news. "Oh? That sounds interesting." Jyuumonji replied in a rather normal tone. What is that??!! He didn't use the normal 'HUH??' that they usually do!? What happened with him?

---Line breaker---

Staff: (whispers) Oi, they didn't always go crazy like you! So don't act foolish and do your work seriously!

Me: Uhh… Okay… (Sweat drop)

Staff: Don't tell me that you forgot the script, don't you?

Me: HOW DID YOU KNOW? I can improvise everything!! (Hyper mode on)

Staff: (sweat drop) Uhh… Okay…

Me: Now, let's continue!

---Line breaker---

**Principal's Room**

"Oh, you guys are the transfer students. So, welcome to Deimon High. I hope you enjoyed your time."

"Thank you, sir. We are pleased to hear it."

Natsumi and Koyuki arrived in the principal's office. They were greeted nicely by the principal, who looked somehow worried. Realizing that he became worried, the principal quickly changed the topic.

"Oh, I just realized that you should go to the class already. They're going to start in 10 minutes. So, you're going to…" He was interrupted by the soft knocking on his door. "Oh, come in."

Then a brownish-pink haired high school student entered.

"Hi, I'm Anezaki Mamori from the disciplinary committee. It's good to see you. Oh, about your class, you'll on class 1-1. And if you're having some kind of problem, you ask me for help." She smiled as she said that. What an angelic smile that was. I wish I could smile like that. They were lucky to meet her. "So about that, you're going to be guided by her. If you need anything, you can find me or find the other committee members." The principal were going excited about this. "Do you understand?" He asked. "Yes sir!" Natsumi and Koyuki replied.

"You may go now. Take care!"

_Take care? Does this mean anything? Nah, don't worry. He just said that unintentionally. _Natsumi thought about the principal's words as they walked to class 1-1. And now, here we go because the show shall begin.

---Line breaker---

**Sena's POV**

"Come in."

Kizuki-sensei called someone in. That means that the new students had arrived. I wonder how they are going to cope with the 'situation'. Hiruma-san must be planning something with them. But, I can't just simply become suspicious of him. That's not good, after all.

"Sorry to interrupt your class, Kizuki-sensei. I'm here to deliver these students to the class."

"Oh, that's okay. Besides, we were just getting started."

"Hinata-san, Azumaya-san, I should be going by now. Bye for now! Don't forget that if you need anything just find me!"

Mamo-nee withdrew herself and hurriedly returns to her class.

Oh, dear. I hope that this is not another dangerous thing. Besides, only Kami-sama (God) knows, right?

"So, you guys are the new students! Will you please tell us more about yourselves??" Kizuki-sensei asked the new students. "We would love to hear it." He added.

"So, my name is…"

**A few minutes later…**

---Line breaker---

The introduction was over. Hinata-san and Azumaya-san were assigned to their seats. Hinata-san will be sitting in front of me and Azumaya-san will be sitting in front of Monta. Since Monta is sitting next to me, that means that both of the girls are sitting in front of us! This is weird. I know that there's something wrong, but what is it?

---Line breaker---

**CLASS TIME, LESSON: PE**

**Narrator's POV**

It's PE time!! Eh? You don't know what's PE? Yare, yare, it seems that I've use a slang of my own. Or is it?? (PE: Physical Education, if you don't know.) Now, let's get back to the story.

So, it's PE class. Everybody went to the gym. Natsumi and Koyuki also followed them. They're going to have a running test. A 10-yards running test which tests the speed. Of course Sena would pass. But, what will happen to the other guys? None would know, except the ones who are currently reading (or maybe watching) the series. So, let's find out!!

**Behold, the test moments!!** (Won't reveal it, you already know the expected result! By the way, Natsumi and Koyuki are in the 2nd fastest time record. Gah!! I revealed it!)

---EYECATCH: Summer and the Deimon High---

Whew! Sorry for being weird… I can't remove my insane nature. And now get back to the story!

Note: Sena is the first… as usual. ^^

---EYECATCH: Summer and the Deimon High---

**After school time**

"Wow!! Hinata-san, Azumaya-san, you guys are really fast!" Monta complimented the 2 girls as they were going to pass the school gates. "This is the first time I saw girls running in a very fast manner!" Monta added.

"You guys are really fast! It was just… cool."

"It was nothing, really! You're still faster than me, though. Oh dear! Fuyuki must've been waiting for me! I got to go now! See you!"

---Line breaker---

Natsumi and Koyuki had just went back home. Back into their own habitat, I mean homes, and also back for a chaos…

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back, nee-chan!"

"I'm sorry I'm late! By the way, how's that stupid frog?"

"I don't know nee-san… They're acting a little bit strange lately."

"I wonder what they are going to plan. I bet that it's going to be other weird failed plans!"

---Line breaker---

**Keroro Platoon's Secret Hideout**

"Gero, gero, gero. This is perfect! What a wonderful idea, Tamama Niitohei!

"Arigato, gunso-san!"

"Tch! I hope this plan would work, Keroro! Otherwise, I'll smash you to pieces!"

"Kukuku, we better get started. I've gather the data and we can start the planning process today. Kukuku."

Everybody sweat dropped after hearing those words. Annoying but useful though.

"This is going to be perfect! Gero!! Let's do the resonation chant!"

"Kero, kero, kero, kero…"

"Tama, tama, tama, tama…"

"Giro, giro, giro, giro…"

"Kuru, kuru, kuru, kuru…"

And they all chant until they wanted to stop, but I don't know when, maybe tonight, maybe tomorrow, and maybe now.

"Gero!! I forgot to arrange my gunplas! This is bad!! Gero!!"

All right, that's it. They stopped now. And now, things are going to be complicated. But, since this is my scenario, I already have a small hunch about it. But, as a good narrator (In your dreams dear, in your dreams. Besides, it's just improvisation.), I won't reveal it. Try to figure it out by yourself. The summary gave enough info, you know. Look carefully and maybe you'll find it.

(To be continued)

---end of story---

So, do you like it?? I hope its better than the previous ones... And please RnR!! (By the way, thanks for those who reviewed!!)


End file.
